


Lotus Flower Girl

by Encyclopediac



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Trans Character, Erotic Poetry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encyclopediac/pseuds/Encyclopediac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green lotus leaves cover the jade water, / and water lotus flowers so fresh and red. / A man sees me and wants to take my flower, / But my heart wants to bear the lotus seeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lotus Flower Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tachishini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachishini/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta, M.
> 
> The fic takes place just before the first (failed) attempt at summoning Suzaku. I'm presuming that Nuriko's birth sex is not common knowledge in the palace yet.
> 
> Also, because at this point in the story Nuriko specifically identifies as a woman, I've used female pronouns.

Hotohori sighed deeply, leaning his chin into his hand, and ignored his squabbling councilors. If there was something important he needed to decide, they would get his attention. He didn't care about the tariffs on grain, when he should be out, protecting Miaka and preparing for the summoning ceremony. He made a frustrated sound in his throat and shifted in his seat. Tamahome was out there, stealing her heart away, and Hotohori was stuck inside deciding pointless matters of state...

"Perhaps Heika-sama should visit the harem," said a counsellor. "If the emperor fathers a child, it would solve all these problems."

"-Eh?" Hotohori sat up, glancing around the table, trying to look like he'd been paying attention the whole time. "F-father? What? Why-- that's hardly necessary. I have many years to do that!"

The counsellors looked at each other, and then at him. "Well, sire," one offered, " it's just that the gathering of the Shichi Seishii was so dangerous that we thought perhaps you ought to get married before you summon Suzaku, just in case something goes wrong. Not that it will, of course, but just in case."

"But," one of the others said, "you must perform the summoning as soon as possible, so perhaps it would be better if your highness visits the seraglio instead. That way you may get an heir on one of your concubines without worrying about a royal wedding. Any son born of such a pairing won't be as noble-born, of course, but he is certain to have the gods' blessing nonetheless." he smiled hopefully at Hotohori, stroking his beard and trying to look wise.

Hotohori tried not to grimace. "The ceremony will go off without a problem. I don't see the need for this."

"It is just a contingency, sire," said the first counsellor. Hotohori remembered him to be among the most tenacious ones. Once he had an idea in his head, he rarely let go until Hotohori gave in. Perhaps he shouldn't have given the man such a free hand with things. "In fact, isn't once of the Shichi Seishii a member of the harem? Perhaps that would be more efficacious! We wouldn't even have to prepare the seraglio for your arrival. I'm sure that Lady Kourin would be most willing."

Hotohori opened his mouth to protest and then closed it again. If he shut them down, the suggestion would just be brought up again at the next meeting, and the next until he finally gave in and attended to the harem. At least with Nuriko, he knew no child would be sired, even if the counsellors didn't. "Fine. Send her a message for this evening," he said and tried not to imagine running away to live like a farmer, far away from pushy counsellors.

* * *

The messenger bowed nearly to the floor, in an elaborate display. "The Lord Emperor, highest in the land, honors you by requiring your presence in his chambers this evening, Lady Kourin." He bowed once more and backed out of the room.

Nuriko gaped at the closed door.

* * *

Nuriko slid the door open and bowed her deepest, most graceful bow. "My lord Emperor," she said in greeting. It was a clearly practiced gesture-- one likely learned in the seraglio, where they would be drilled on such protocol. Hotohori took her in-- the elegant clothes, the expertly done make-up, the complicated hairstyle, the coy look-- and marveled at how beautiful Nuriko looked, how much the woman she looked, even if he'd called her there specifically because she could not do what was expected of a woman.

Hotohori shifted where he sat on the bed, smoothing the sheets beneath his hands. Clearing his throat, he said, "you may rise, Nuriko-- aah, no, Lady Kourin, and enter."

She stood and slipped into the room her smile radiant. "Aah, Hotohori-sama," she said, "you finally realize how much I love you!" She clasped her hands together and moved closer to where he sat, looking so bright that he didn't want to say anything about why exactly it was he'd summoned her in particular. 

Instead, he said, "I've never done such a thing before." Hotohori tugged at his sleeves in uncharacteristic nervousness. He looked up at Nuriko and then away. He glanced down at the bed, and then his gaze swept the room, resting momentarily on the mirror, the wardrobe, the elaborate hangings, staying on none them-- and absolutely not stopping on Nuriko.

Nuriko nodded, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as she watched him shift restlessly. "Neither have I, your majesty. Your harem is untouched by men, save at his highness' pleasure." She bit her lip and stepped back to slide open the door. "Perhaps I should," she started.

"No!" Hotohori flung a hand out. "You should stay. I am not-- not scared."

Nuriko tipped her head back, and she smiled that genteel, smug smile that she used so often when Miaka proved her ignorance of ladylike things. "I wasn't going to leave, heika-sama." She turned to the door and stuck her head out, rapping a complicated tattoo on the doorframe with her knuckles. She stayed where she was for a moment before returning, bearing a tray with a carafe and two sake cups. "If your highness would prefer, we can simply sit and speak." Nuriko settled herself down, kneeling at Hotohori's feet. The layers of her robe arrayed about her, gracefully, like the petals of a flower. She set the tray down beside her, turning only slightly to prepare the cups of sake.

"Talk about what? Affairs of state?" he asked, pursing his lips. "I'm not even interested in that, I certainly doubt you would be." He shook his head. "This was a terrible idea. I've never even _been_ to the seraglio."

She laughed, tipping her head in a way that showed off her elegant, pale throat. "Why don't you drink some sake, Hotohori-sama? it might help you relax a little. I'll recite you some poetry in the meantime." There was a suspiciously amused gleam in her eyes, but Hotohori took the alcohol anyway, and sipped it. She said, 

" _Having an affair is like a boat._  
 _You raise the sail and toss in the waves._  
 _The woman tells him,_  
 _'I know how to handle these wind-and-water storms;_  
 _keep a firm grip on the rudder and don't fall asleep.'_

Hotohori choked in his drink.

"Are you alright, my lord?" Nuriko asked, her expression as solicitous as possible with that wicked gleam still in her eye. "Are you enjoying your sake?" She refilled his cup and settled down, resting her her arms languidly on the bed. "Perhaps I should recite another poem to set you more at ease."

Hotohori's mouth opened, but no words came out. His cheeks felt hot and he tossed back the sake as though the liquid would quench that heat.

Nuriko's eyes glinted, and she said, voice sweet as honey,

" _My handsome fatal foe, why are you gone so long?_  
 _I can't stop my heart from trembling, missing you,_  
 _You put some sugar on the tip of my nose._  
 _I cannot lick it,_  
 _though it smells so nice._  
 _You leave something sweet behind_  
 _and let me think about it slowly._ "

"You make me seem like a temptress," Hotohori said after a moment of thought. He swallowed hard, feeling embarrassed and obliquely ashamed, as though Nuriko had meant to chide him. From her smile, he knew she hadn't meant it as scolding but as a request. Both options made him feel strangely flushed, though.

Nuriko lifted an eyebrow and set her hand on his leg, fingers sliding gently over his thigh. "Would you prefer that I be the temptress?"

Hotohori shook his head, resting his hand over hers. "You're a warrior. I don't require my soldiers-- especially not the shichi seishii-- to provide me such services. Your honor is--"

"There is more than enough honor in providing this service." Nuriko looked up at him from under thick lashes, her eyes dark with desire. "I prepared myself for the day you would call upon me." Hotohori suddenly felt like a bird being stalked by a very pleased cat. 

The slow heat of the alcohol in his belly flared into something more, his body reacting as much to Nuriko's words as her presence and her hand on his leg. Her thumb moved in slow circles, caressing the silk and his thigh beneath. Carefully, slowly, her fingers trailed down, and Hotohori squeezed his eyes shut, his breath catching. "Nuriko," he said, voice tight. He opened his mouth, but, unable to think of a way to continue that wouldn't make her stop running her hands-- both hands now-- over his thighs, he just made a little groan.

"It's not my place, heika-sama," Nuriko said and, oh glorious Suzaku, her breath was warm between his legs, "to force you to enjoy something. If you wish me to stop, I am ever your loyal servant. All you must do is say the word." When he said nothing, she leaned in and slid her hands up his hips. She held on as she pressed herself between his legs and rubbed her face, like a cat, luxuriously against the inside of his thighs. Her lips brushed his arousal and he groaned, fingers clutching at the bedcovers. Nuriko made a pleased sound and the exhalation warmed the cloth over his crotch, making his cock jump.

Hotohori reached out, his fingers tangling into Nuriko's hair, as she leaned into his touch. Her hair was silken and came easily out of its complicated coiffure. She obeyed Hotohori's wordless command, pressing herself in close. He could feel Nuriko's mouth against the juncture of his legs and groin, the way her lips parted as though in prayer. He'd never felt anything like it before in his life, so warm and intimate. His hips bucked up once, and she pulled back. "Nu--" her name came out as a disappointed groan, and he tugged gently on a lock of her hair in the only punishment he could think of.

Nuriko laughed at him, but before he could think to be offended, she slid her hands into the folds of his court robes. With surprising deftness, she'd unfastened the ties and pushed the fabric of his robe and skirt away, revealing his too-hot flesh to the cool air. Her laughter died away to a soft sound that he couldn't translate, so Hotohori opened one eye to take in Nuriko's reaction. Her eyes were half-lidded, and she licked her lips. Her cheeks were pink when she tilted her head up to look at him, and Hotohori felt his own face burn in response. "May I have the honor of receiving you into my mouth, heika-sama?" she asked, her sweet voice suddenly husky.

Hotohori didn't trust his voice, so he merely nodded in response. 

With a sigh of pleasure, Nuriko took his cock into her mouth. The sudden warm heat made Hotohori groan and try to arch up into her mouth, but Nuriko's hands tightened on his hips, and he realized with a start that she was using her god-given power to hold him still. Her grip was steady as she sucked him. Her soft tongue lapped at the head of his cock, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. He moaned, tugging on her hair, trying to pull her further down, but Nuriko pulled back instead, licking at just the tip before bobbing her head. 

She kept an excruciatingly slow pace, first firm sucking that had him fighting against her hands, although it was like fighting a mountain, then long lazy licks that made him clutch at her shoulders. Her own sighs and groans reverberated along the length of him, and he squeezed his eyes shut, barely able to stand the sensations, but enjoying them too much to stop. He shifted beneath her, unused to being unable to set his own pace, and tugged her hair, trying to convince her to speed up or at least let him set the rhythm. Instead she made a sound around his cock that made Hotohori arch and cry out. 

After what seemed like an eternity of beautiful torture, Nuriko slid her hands from his hips, freeing him to thrust up into her mouth. She took him all without complaint, pressing the length of her body close against him so he could feel her own hard cock against his leg. One broad, uncalloused hand wrapped around his shaft, pumping him. It was different from when he'd done it himself-- Nuriko was strong enough to break trees without thought, but she was so gentle with him, and that made the touch better, more intimate and infinitely more pleasurable than anything he'd done before. Without thinking about it, he said her name, sliding his hands back into her hair as she slid her mouth around him one more.

She said something around his cock that might have been his name, or might have been just a wordless sound of desire, but either way it made his vision go white with want. Hotohori thrust himself up, all but fucking her mouth, and Nuriko let him, her slender-fingered hands stroking his shaft and balls, coaxing pleasure out of him that he'd never expected, much less experienced. She seemed to relax into his tempo, letting him do as he pleased to her, while her nimble tongue explored the most sensitive parts of his cock, which only made him writhe and thrust harder.

After moments of pleasure that were not long enough, but seemed too long for his over-sensitized nerves to handle, Hotohori arched, crying out something incoherent and spilling himself into Nuriko's mouth. He stayed like that for a long moment, clutching at her shoulders, and tense, trembling, before he dropped back against the bed, suddenly tired, but quite pleased with himself. He mock-frowned, chest still heaving as he watched her lick her fingers clean. "I thought you said all members of my harem were untouched by men."

She chuckled and used her clean hand to tuck stray strands of her hair back into place. "Just because we haven't had experience with men, your highness, doesn't mean that we don't have methods of practicing. The merchants allowed into the inner chambers do sell some... ingenious carvings." At his frown, Nuriko patted his thigh and settled against him. "Don't worry, they're nowhere near as delightful as you are in person."

**Author's Note:**

> The poems Nuriko recites are "The Boat" and "Idiot Thoughts", and the title poem is "Lotus Flower Girl", all found in _Erotic Chinese Poetry_ (2008), edited and translated by Tony Barnestone and Chou Ping.


End file.
